Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured pictures (which began on July 2, 2011), pictures are nominated before voting begins to allow time for higher-quality versions to be uploaded if necessary. List the picture(s) you are nominating here. No more than three pictures may be nominated by a person in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. Use the format below: :: # - nominated by User:your name - uploaded by User:their name Add new pictures to the bottom of the list. Any pictures that are added higher in the list, such as to get the picture added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. More than 10 pictures can be nominated during any month, but the extras will be saved for the next month. You may nominate a picture that you uploaded. Pictures will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first ten used per month. If there are less than ten pictures in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations. Note: if several versions of the picture have been uploaded, use the name of the person who uploaded the most recent version. Nominated pictures (replace the "no screenshot" picture with the one you want to nominate) # - nominated by Phineasandferbediter10 - uploaded by Happy2432 # - nominated by NathanGMan - uploaded by NathanGMan # - nominated by Happy2432 - uploaded by MysteriousForce # - nominated by Phineasandferbediter10 - uploaded by TheGabrielZaum # - nominated by NathanGMan - uploaded by GeneralTsingShiTao17 # - nominated by Happy2432 - uploaded by Happy2432 # - nominated by your name - uploaded by their name # - nominated by User:Happy2432 - uploaded by Seth Clausen # - nominated by your name - uploaded by their name # - nominated by your name - uploaded by their name Recent nominations The full list of pictures nominated can be seen in the archives. Used in the voting for May 2012: # - nominated by NathanGMan - uploaded by TurenMaster # - nominated by NathanGMan - uploaded by J.Severe # - nominated by IanPlaystationNerd - uploaded by Happy2432 # - nominated by Phineasandferbditer10 - uploaded by MysteriousForce # - nominated by NathanGMan - uploaded by Guillermo Farel Sierra Cuellar # - nominated by Adrián Perry Gómez Zúñiga - uploaded by Happy2432 # - nominated by Adrián Perry Gómez Zúñiga - uploaded by Happy2432 # - nominated by Patrickau 26 - uploaded by Patrickau 26 # - nominated by Kwoo4427 - uploaded by Topher208 # - nominated by - uploaded by Olithe1st *''' = PNG picture was replaced by a JPG, but they still get credit as the uploader '''Used in the voting for April 2012: Used in the voting for March 2012: Used in the voting for February 2012: Used in the voting for January 2012: